The disclosures herein relate generally to email messages and more particularly to the processing of confidential email messages.
Email is frequently used to send confidential information, often to groups. Occasionally, such confidential information can be inadvertently sent to someone who is not authorized to see it or possess a copy of it. This can occur, for example, if the sender mistypes a recipient's email address or if someone fails to notice the full list of recipients when “replying to all”. IBM's Lotus® Notes® includes an outgoing mail box from which mail can be deleted before it is sent. However, more control over who receives an email message is desirable.